


Цитаты

by smokeymoon, WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020



Series: драбблы R - NC-17 [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Humor, Smut, Swearing, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeymoon/pseuds/smokeymoon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020/pseuds/WTF_starbucks_evanstan2020
Summary: Чего нельзя делать в постели с коллегой по съемкам:1. Не цитировать его роль.2. Не цитировать свою роль.3. Если пункты 1 и 2 невыполнимы, цитировать что-то достойное цитирования.Что делать, если коллега по съемкам цитирует в постели твою роль:1. Не спать с ним в обозримом будущем.2. Если пункт 1 невыполним, цитировать в ответ. Месть сладка.
Relationships: Chris Evans/Sebastian Stan
Series: драбблы R - NC-17 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632229
Kudos: 43





	Цитаты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [reeei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeei/pseuds/reeei). Log in to view. 



Крис прижимается спиной к стене в огромной ванной в номере гостиницы, где проходила пресс-конференция. Себастьян стоит рядом с ним на коленях, проводит языком по его члену – от основания до головки, потом еще раз, и берет головку в рот. 

– Ч-черт. Я сейчас кончу, – стонет Крис. 

Себастьян слегка отстраняется, губы едва касаются члена.

– Давай, кончи для меня, – говорит он с улыбкой.

– М-м-м… Без тебя не кончу, – говорит Крис слишком связно для человека на грани оргазма.

Себастьян замирает.

– Что ты сказал? 

– Э-э, что? – Крис пытается изобразить непонимание, но лицо его выдает. 

– Ты только что процитировал Баки. – Себастьян садится на пятки.

– Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – говорит Крис, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранить озадаченный вид.

– Все ты понимаешь и, пока не признаешься, в ближайшее время здесь никто не кончит. – Себастьян смотрит на него своим фирменным убийственным взглядом.

– Ладно-ладно, признаю. Может, продолжим? – В голосе Криса отчетливо слышно нетерпение.

– Мы об этом потом поговорим, – предупреждает Себастьян и возвращается к прерванному занятию.

* * *

Спустя пару месяцев взаимных минетов Себастьян впервые оказывается снизу. Они еще ни разу не поднимали эту тему, потому что до дела не доходило.

Происходящее этим вечером очень похоже на свидание: Крис выбрал ресторан, Себастьян за ним заехал – и они оба прекрасно знают, чем обычно заканчиваются свидания.

Себастьян довозит Криса до дома и не выдерживает неловкого молчания: 

– Так что, сегодня будем по-настоящему трахаться? Надо бы смазки купить побольше. 

– У меня есть, – бормочет Крис.

– Хм, – улыбается Себастьян.

Позже, уже в постели, но пока они еще не полностью раздеты, Крис признается, что никогда раньше не был снизу.

– Конечно, не был, – фыркает Себастьян, а потом заставляет Криса сходить в магазин и купить еще смазки, потому что у него в запасах нашлась только маленькая полупустая упаковка. 

Когда наконец Крис толкается внутрь, Себастьян выдает:

– Я думал, ты меньше. 

Крис на секунду останавливается, а потом начинает ржать.

* * *

Когда Крис впервые снизу, Себастьян не жалеет времени на подготовку. Через сорок минут Крис уже умоляет:

– Да засади уже! Пусть лучше у меня задница болит от нормального траха, а не от этого вот. Это же пытка! Решил отомстить, что ли?

– С чего бы вдруг? – ухмыляется Себастьян и пристраивается сзади, приподнимая Криса за бедра и скользя внутрь.

– Это точно… а-а-а… месть… – выдыхает Крис. 

– Не нравится? – расплывается в улыбке Себастьян, двигается назад и медленно входит снова. 

– А теперь еще и издеваешься… – Крис с трудом формулирует фразу. – Не останавливайся.

– Дальше издеваться?

– Трахай меня, придурок!

* * *

На этот раз они в гостиничном номере у Себастьяна.

Крис с громким стоном кончает и выдыхает:

– Баки…

Себастьян от удивления чуть не проглатывает собственный язык. Крис все еще тяжело дышит ему в шею. 

– Какой еще Баки? – ухмыляется Себастьян.

Крис пытается сглотнуть, но закашливается. Вибрацию его тела Себастьян чувствует как собственную – член Криса по-прежнему глубоко в нем. 

По крайней мере, на этот раз вид у Криса смущенный.

– Слушай… ну, это случайно вырвалось… Прости.

– Отсоси, и будем считать, что проехали. Сопляк, – хитро улыбаясь, говорит Себастьян.

– Договорились, придурок, – с облегчением отвечает Крис, поднимается и одним быстрым движением берет его член в рот.

* * *

– Я с тобой до ко… Эй! За что?!

– Баки упал в пропасть, а ты всего лишь свалился с кровати. Так что не ной.

– Я не свалился, это ты меня спихнул!

– Никакой разницы.


End file.
